


Two Idiot Captain In Love

by Tomatoose



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, nami the disaster preventer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatoose/pseuds/Tomatoose
Summary: Luffy has a crush. Nami tells him to confess. While Luffy was trying to confess Law runs from him because he doesnt want to hear Luffy’s crush, because he also has a big crush on him and tries to hide it.BasicallyTwo idiot captain in love with eachother





	Two Idiot Captain In Love

“To-ra-o”

“Yes Mugiwara-ya?” 

“What is the difference between kissing on cheek and on lips?”

“Kissing on cheek is a friendly interaction. But on lips is special.”

“Special?”

“I mean you cant kiss everyone on lips. Lips are for your lover, your special person.”

“Hm... so thats why Robin and Franky was kissing. I think I get it.”

“Oh? Robin-ya and Franky-ya are in a realitionship? Well I am glad they are happy.” 

Law looked at the other captain in adoration. As long as Strawhat didnt realize his feelings for him, it was alright. He just couldnt bare to get rejected. Or worse being hated by him... Law knew it was impossible and Strawhat would never hate anyone because of some stupid crush. But still... even thinking about the look he will gave him hurted. 

He shaked his head and concentrate on his book.

“You know Traffy it seems like I have a crush.”

What...?

“I started to feel my heart coming out of my chest. When I told Nami about it she was so shocked! Then she said you have a crush.” Strawhat continued

 

No...no Law definetly didnt want to listen to Luffy about his crush. It was already painful that his love was one sided. But this much... He just... couldnt take it...

“Well good for you Mugiwara-ya.” he said coldly and shambeled himself to his room.

Damn...

 

 

“Namiiii! What am I supposed to do now?! He hates me!” 

“Luffy I am pretty sure thats not true! Law is a mature man. Well if he is homophobic thats possible but...”

Luffy’s tears started to drop. 

“I dont want Torao to hate me...”

Nami furiously standed up.

“NOBODY CAN MAKE MY CAPTAIN CRY!” She roared and started to walk up to other ship resting next to theirs. Luffy run to stop her.

“Nami stop!”

“THAT PUNK HOW DARE HE!” She shouted

“NAMI! Please... be quiet, the others will wake up.” Luffy pleaded. 

Nami had never saw his captain this desperate. So she stopped.

“Ok. Im sorry for scraming but that punk will pay for it.”

“Nami no! Please lets act like this didnt happend at all” luffy said as he forced a smiled. Luffy was the person who can smile like sun. And this smile... It make Nami want to cry and beat that bastard to death.

Luffy turned “Anyway I am gonna sleep, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Luffy...”

In the morning Nami woke up a little late then normal. When she got out the ship she saw a certain tattoed man looking at beach with a rueful expression. Oh she was so gonna kick him on nuts. Suddenly she noticed who Law was staring. 

Luffy and a blonde girl chatting and laughing on the beach.

“Hm?”

“Oh Good morning Nami-ya. You didnt go with others to island?”

“No I didnt”

After a short silence “Well Mugiwara-ya looks happy...” Law said. He looked pained for a second but changed it with a blank expression instantly.

“Well I dont know how much happy he can be. He was crying last night.”

“What?! Why?!” 

“He got rejected.” she said bluntly. 

Oh thank god. Law knew he shouldnt be happy but he couldnt help himself.

“Who in right mind can reject Mugiwara-ya?” 

Nami looked at him in shock. Then Law realized what he had just said.

“I m-mean like he probably wouldnt care about the other persons answer and just start to date them and lik-

“Do You like Luffy?” it was more of a statement instead of question. It was too late to try to hide now. Nami was a smart person.

“I... please dont tell it to Luffy-ya... I dont want him to be uncomfortable around me. I promise I will do anything to get rid of these feelings...”

“Oh god I am dealing with idiots.” she said as she push Law from ship to beach.

“LUFFY YOU IDIOT TALK TO HIM PROPERLY!” She shouted. 

“Wha?!”  
Law falled next to Luffy and the girl.

“Uhm I must go now its getting late. Bye Luffy!” The blonde girl waved at Luffy 

Law awkardly sit next to Luffy.

“Um.. so I heard you got rejected. Sorry…?” 

“Torao is really mean... You are the one who rejected me and now you act like it didnt even happen? Well its better then you hating me so I think it alrig-

“What?! Me? I didnt reject you! Wait... do you like me? Like romantically?”

“Huh? Yes.” He said with a grin. “But its alright as long as you dont hate m-  
He was stopped by a pair of lips kissing him.

“Idiot... then say it properly... I was so scared that you were in love with somone who wasnt me...” Law said between kisses.

“Idiot Torao.” Luffy said grinning.

And Nami was sitting on the ship watching these two idiots.


End file.
